Total Drama: Abandoned OneShots
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: These are one-shots for my story "Total Drama: Abandoned". Yes, I am doing one-shots. Sue me. Some will be crack pairings like Moe hehe. First Chapter is Matt/Alice. *Oc Warning*
1. Call Me Maybe?

**I'm sure a lot of you were wondering what Matt's surprise was. Here it is! I LOVE THIS! It is freaking adorable! **

**I only own Matt and Halo. All other characters belong to their creators! I also do not own Total Drama!  
**

* * *

Matt sighed as he walked into the room he and Brick shared.

"What's the mate matter cadet?" His military friend ask. Brick was doing pushups on the floor.

"I can't find Alice. I got this really great idea to admit my feelings for her after we sang "Call Me Maybe" but no Alice. I've been looking for her for an hour!"

"Permission to tell you that she is exploring with the girls and Joe," Brick saluted.

"Ugh!" He walked back out the door and slammed it shut.

He pounded his head on the wall next to the door lightly.

"Why... the... fuck... is... this... so... hard?" He said to the beat of his head hitting the wall.

"Partner, you OK?" He heard behind him. He turned around and saw Joe staring at him with a funny look on his face.

"My sanity is abeing sapped from my body. Hey, your dating my sister right?"

"No."

"Oh, well do you know where she is?" He shrugged.

Joe pointed toward the direction of the Room of Elimination. "Sho'nuff , Ah do! She, Miss Mia, Miss Alice, an' Ah jest came back fum splorin' th' town."

Matt took off running and yelled, "Thanks, Joe!"

_Joe's Confessional: "What's up with him? And why does everybody think I'm dating Halo now? First it was Matt and now Halo! Well at least she is a girl..."_

Matt walked into the Room of Elimination and saw Mia, Halo, and Alice sitting on one of the couches talking.

"Hey, Matt!" Halo said when she saw her brother walk in.

"Hey, Hails. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, we just went exploring with Joe. If you end up turning gay, please stay away from him. I really like him," Halo blushed.

"Don't worry, I'm not gay. But, hey, can I steal Alice from you for a little while?"

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, OK. I'll see you girls later," she waved.

They walked to the room Alice shared with Mia, Leah, and Halo. Alice opened the door and quickly shut it.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Leah and Kris are in there sleeping. I don't want to wake them up," she whispered

"Are they together?" He whispered back.

"Yeah, they've been hiding it from everyone. Especially since Leah's being accused of steal things. I personally think she's being framed."

"Who would do that though?"

Alice was about to reply when they heard a voice behind them, "Why is we whisperin'?"

'

Alice jumped slightly and grabbed Matt's arm.

"Hey, Joe," Matt sighed. This whole "admitting his feelings" plan wasn't going the way he had hoped.

"Ju evah find Miss Halo?" Joe asked.

"Ya, but I only wanted to find her because I needed to find Alice," Matt explained.

"Oh, Ah see. Well anyways. I gots a question for you?"

"What?"

"Would ya care if I dated Miss Halo?"

"No, why would I?"

"Cause she's your sister and you and Joe-" Alice started to say but stopped when she saw the blushes on both of the boys' faces.

"I don't care, Joe, but if you hurt her, you'll be a dead cowboy!" Matt threatened.

Joe nodded and walked off. Neither Alice or Matt noticed the evil smirk on his face.

"Why don't we go into my room?" Matt suggested.

"OK."

They walked into Matt and Brick's room and Brick was in the bathroom. A note was on the door. Matt read it and threw it in the trash.

He sat down on his bed and patted a spot next him. Alice sat down and asked, "What did you need to talk about?"

"I, uh, um," Matt struggled to find the right words.

_Matt's Confessional: "Damn it! Why is this so hard!"_

"Um, what?" She asked.

"I wanted to... uh..." His face turned bright red.

_ Alice's Confessional: "Is he OK?"_

"Matt, are you OK? You look like you are running a fever. Are you sick?" She asked. She placed her hand on his forehead.

Matt quickly got up, opened his bag, and pulled out a notebook and a green pen.

He tore off a small piece of paper and scribbled on it. He folded it up and handed it to her.

She unfolded it and read it.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe? 384-321-9870 P.S. I really... Like REALLY... Like You. Can I have your digletts? (That was a Pokemon reference) P.P.S. Will you be my girl? "

She laughed and said, "Aw, cute!"

She snatched the pen from his hand and wrote underneath his note.

"It's hard to look right at you, baby. Here's my digletts, so call me maybe → 432-434-9302 P.S. I really... Like REALLY... Like You too! 3 P.P.S. Yes, I will be your girl."

She refolded the piece of paper and handed it back to him. He read it and laughed.

_Matt's Confessional: *Cheesy Grin* "I am so freaking corny! Haha!"_

* * *

**Weeeell? Thoughts? Favorite Part? Confessional? Quote? Did you get the Pokemon reference?  
**

**I love this! It so sooooo freaking cute! I also made a drawing to go along with it. Check my profile page and deviant art for it! I also finished 6 drawings. I did Halo as a Squirrel. Mia as a Bunny. Alice as a Panda. Jesse as a Bear. Jamie as a Dog. And Leah as a Cat. THEY ARE ADORABLE, look for them too! I also have a picture of Joe and Halo uploaded there!  
**

**I will be working on the next chapter of the actual story! I'm hoping to get a lot of updates in today before I go to work! Anyway, if you hav_e  
_any on-shot ideas go ahead and give em to me! I'll even do crack pairings. **

**RULEZ For One-Shot Ideas  
**

** Hanzo's creator would not like him in a one-shot pairing. I may add him in there as an extra character but NO PAIRINGS WITH HANZO! **

**Crack Pairings will be accepted! (Hehe Moe... XD)  
**

**NO LEMONS!  
**

**NO YURI!  
**

**Minor Sexual Themes are aloud... MINOR!  
**


	2. I Ain't Gay

**Another one-shot! YAY!**

**I do not own Total Drama! All characters belong to their creators!  
**

* * *

That damn Matt. This is all his fault, Joe grumbled. He had gone to ask out Halo and she turned around and told him she thought he was gay. _Gay_! Needless to say he stormed off after yelling at the girl in his southern accent.

Why the hell would he be gay? He still found women attractive. But there was something about Matt!

"Ugh! I fucking hate him!" He scream in the saloon. He laid his head down on the counter in front of him. After Halo's comment he wanted to be as far away from that set of siblings and everyone else as possible.

He heard the door to the saloon open, but he didn't care. He stayed silent and from under his arm he could see a pair of black boots.

"Joe, you OK?" It was Matt.

"Ya comed here t'make out?" He snapped.

"No, I came to make you apologize to Halo. She's in her room bawling because you screamed at her. I thought you were going to ask her out? Not crush her heart!" Matt snapped back.

Joe thought back to what he had said to Halo.

_After Joe asked Matt about dating his sister he had gone downstairs to ask her out . He walked into the Room of Elimination and sat next to her on the couch. She was pouting about how her hair was still pink after being washed 'a million times'._

_Howdy, Miss Halo! He smiled._

_She gave him a faint smile and said, "Hey, Joe. What's up?"_

_"Nothin' much. Just came to asked ya a question."_

_"OK?"_

_W'd yo' like t'be mah girlfriend? He asked._

_She laughed and joked, "But I thought you were gay? I mean, you did kiss my brother. I'm just-"_

_He interuppted her, "No, Ah ain't gay! Ah is tired of all you stupid peoples telling me that you thinks I is! If Ah was gay, would I haf asked ya out? Are ya stupid?" He stormed off not noticing the tears starting to fall from her eyes. He didn't hear her whisper, "Joe, I was kidding. I would love to be your girlfriend."_

_After storming out of the Room of Elimination, he walked to the saloon and sat for a good hour, until Matt showed up._

"Alice and Mia are in their room trying to get her to stop. You need to apologize. I told you earlier that if you hurt her you'd be dead. Now make things right between the two of you or I will make your life a living hell here!" Matt was in Joe's face screaming at him.

Joe grabbed him by the collar and growled, "You ain't ganna tell me what ta do. Ah really like Miss Halo. That's why Ah is going to apologize. Ya, doesn't scare me!"

Then the doors slammed open and startled the two teens, causing the to jump. They jumped into each other by accident and hit the floor with their lips attached again. This time they didn't pull away instantly or choke when they did. They stayed for a few seconds. Matt placed his hand on Joe's chest and Joe did the same to Matt.

"Oh, my, God!" A female voice yelled.

They both snapped up and looked to see Paco and a female intern holding a camera.

"We'll get rid of this tape if you promise to keep that creepy Australian away from me", Paco suggested.

"Deal!" The two said in unison.

Paco pulled the tape out of the camera and smashed it on the ground.

"Paco? Where are you?" Bruno's voice yelled from outside.

Paco and the female intern hid in the closet. Bruno walked into the saloon and saw the two boys sitting on the floor.

"You OK, mates? And have ya seen Paco and a girl with long blond hair?"

"We are fine and no," Matt grumbled. Bruno shrugged and left.

"We nevah speak of dis again?" Joe asked.

"Deal. Now you need to go apologize to Halo."

_Joe's Confessional: That actually felt... good. Oh, God! What am I saying! Matt is disgusting and vile and nerdy and cute... NO NOT CUTE! Halo is cute! Not Matt!_

_Matt's Confessional: I feel weird. Kissing him like that is different than kissing a girl like that... Shit, what am I thinking? I have a woman that I really like. I DO NOT need a man!_

They reached the girls' room and knocked on the door. Mia opened it and let Matt and Joe in. Halo wasn't crying anymore, but she was sniffling. Alice and Halo were sitting on Halo's bed. Alice held her in a hug and was patting her back. She noticed Joe and Matt and motioned them over.

Halo's face was a wreck. Her eyeliner and mascara had run down her face and her tears had washed some of her foundation off. They could see a sickly orange color on the left side of her face.

"Hey, Sissy, you doing OK?" Matt gently asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A little better. I just kinda want to talk to Joe."

"Ah is here ta talk, Miss Halo," Joe said in a calm voice. He placed his hand on her other shoulder. Her cheeks turned pink and she nodded slightly.

"We'll leave you two alone," Alice said grabbing Matt's hand and dragging him out of the room. Mia flashed a smile to her pink haired friend and then left.

"I-" They both started to say.

Halo dipped her head. "You first."

"Ah's sorry for yelling at you, Miss Halo. Ah jus doesn't want ta be called gay . Ah should've useded my brains and knowed it would hurt cha," he said.

"I'm sorry too. I should have said that joke. You and Matt kissed twice by accident," she quietly said. She absentmindedly grabbed a strand of her hair and glared at it.

"Miss Halo, ya is cute when ya glare!" Joe laughed. Halo blushed and mumbled a 'thanks'.

"Miss Halo, dat offer still stands. Do ya wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked.

She grabbed his hand and nodded. Joe placed a soft kiss on her lips.

_Joe's Confessional: *Smirking Proudly* There, no more 'gay' Joe. Halo trusts me. Although, I am going to stay away from Matt. I don't want to kiss that fucker for a fourth time._

* * *

**Well? Favorite Part? Confessional? Quote? Do you prefer Moe or Jolo?**

**I am open to requests for one-shots!  
**


	3. The Accident Part 1

**Hey! I wanted to write this! This will explain how Halo got her scars. This will be in more than one chapter. This was 8 pages. I'm not sure how many parts it will be... But one of these parts will kinda explain her Schitzophrenia also. This is approximately a year before Total Drama: Abandoned. **

**This has almost every one of my Oc's. And if they aren't in here, they are mentioned. Also, the Joe in this belongs to me. It is a different Joe than The Abalzing Arrow's Joe.  
**

**I do not own Total Drama.  
**

* * *

Halo sat in her Geography class and sighed. It was Friday. That meant she had to go to a stupid football game because her twin sister, Ici, was a cheerleader.

"Psst! Hails! What's the answer to question number two?" Her friend Kathryn asked.

"Kitty, the question is simple. It wants you to label the countries listed. It lists England, Canada, Mexico, Spain, and Russia. I think you can manage," Halo said. Kathryn was never one to do her homework. She always made her brother or Halo do it.

"Come one, Hailstorm! You know Geometry isn't my best subject!" Kathryn whined.

"Kitty, we are in Geography! I know you aren't that stupid!" Halo whispered.

"Miss Ivory and Miss Grow, may I ask what is so important that it is disrupting my class?" Their teacher, Mr. Jeansworth asked. He was a grumpy old man and many of his students were surprised he hadn't retired.

"I just needed help on a question. Halo helped me though!" Kathryn smiled a sweet innocent smile that everyone, but Halo and Kathryn's brother could fall for.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. Halo grabbed her purple and green striped bag she had covered in buttons of random anime characters and Kathryn grabbed her blue and yellow bag. They walked to Halo's locker.

"So, is Matt still single?" Kathryn asked.

"Kitty, you asked me this everyday! And the answer will always be the same. Matt is single. Honestly, no girl, besides you, in this school has ever given that poor brother of mine the time of day."

Halo placed her Geography book back into her locker and grabbed her purse.

"How can they not? I mean he's dreamy, adorable, and has a great personality!" Kathryn said in a lovesick tone that made Halo sick.

She stuck out her tongue, "Yuck! How anyone can think those things about him is beyond me!"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them quickly when chanting filled the hall.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Several students chanted as two boys threw punches at one another.

"Ugh! When will the stupid guys here learn that fighting in the hallways does not make you cool?" Halo gagged.

Then a girl with short, spiky, purple hair squeezed out of the mob with a smaller blond haired girl with short and spiky hair behind her the ran over to Kathryn and Halo.

"Kitty, Hails!" The purple haired girl yelled.

"Hey, Lotus! What bozo is being an idiot this time? And which cheerleader is the prize?"

"Aiden and Alex are fighting for Ici," Lotus reported.

"Aiden has him pretty beat. We should go to the lunch room so we aren't caught up in this mess when the teachers find them."

"Terra, how are you doing?" Halo asked the blond girl.

"I-I am good. Yourself?" Terra replied.

"I don't want to go to the game tonight! I have a crap ton of homework! Ugh!"

"You are the only person I know who would do all of their homework on a Friday night!" Kathryn laughed.

"Lotus does," Terra said quietly.

"No, I just do the top priority stuff on Fridays. I save the rest for Sunday afternoon."

The four girls walked into the lunch room and got in line.

"Mm, yummy, friend chicken," Lotus rolled her eyes.

"It isn't even real meat. You could eat it and not break your code, Lotus!" Kathryn laughed.

"There is some type of meat in here," Lotus replied while stabbing her piece of chicken with a fork.

The when to the drink station and grabbed drinks. Lotus and Halo grabbed a bottle of grape juice and Terra and Kathryn grabbed a carton of milk.

"Just give it to Henry! He'll eat anything!" Terra exclaimed.

"What do you see in him anyway? He's a total douche bag!" Kathryn said.

"He's also your brother."

"So?"

"You aren't the least bit worried about him?" Terra asked.

"Terra, my dear sweet Terra, Henry is an idiot. It is you I am worried about," Kathryn said as she placed a hand on her shorter friend's shoulder.

The girls walked over to their normal lunch table. Matt and one of the guys.

"I'm telling you! The show is amazing! If they ever do new auditions I am auditioning!" Matt exclaimed to his male friends.

"What show?" Halo asked.

"Total Drama," a boy with shaggy, blond hair replied.

"I love that show! I've always wanted to meet Chef and Chris!"

"So, Sebastian, you go to the game tonight?" Matt asked.

"Ya, I gotta keep you guys company!" Two other boys walked up to the table. One had spiky black hair and the other had brown, shaggy hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Henry!" Terra said as she kissed the cheek of the black haired boy.

"Hey, Ter Bear! What's up?" Henry asked.

"Talking about the game tonight."

"Cool," he said gnawing on his chicken.

"Hey, Henry, you want my chicken? I'll take your salad," Lotus offered. The two friends switched food and began eating

"Halo, Babe, how we doing today?" The brown haired boy flirted.

"Joe, leave her alone. She's not going to let you into her pants!" Lotus smacked him.

"Aw, but Sis!" Joe whined.

"Joe, you are a freak," Halo stated.

"Harsh!"

She shrugged and started poking her chicken.

At the end of the day the gang met up at Matt's locker.

"We stopping for coffee and muffins before we go to work on our homework?" Matt asked.

"I'm game! I need caffeine after all that boringness!" Kathryn whined.

They all climbed into Lotus's green mini van and drove out of the school parking lot.

"I'll be sad when you graduate, Lo-Lo!" Sebastian said.

"Why?"

"Because after you graduate you and Joe are going to Europe for a freaking year!"

"At least it's only October!"

"I am so excited for Halloween! My Canada cosplay is sitting in my closet ready for the Cosplay Party!"

"I know! And I'll actually be a more Matt Jeevas like!"

"I'm excited for my France cosplay," Joe laughed perversely.

"Matt, Joe is doing France's rape face to me!" Halo whined.

"Joe stop it!" Lotus yelled at her twin.

"But Lo-Lo!"

Halo smirked victoriously and stuck her tongue out at Joe.

"I saw that Halo!" Lotus said.

"Burn!" Joe remarked.

Lotus slammed on the breaks and caused everyone to gag on their seat belts.

"Coffee time!"

They walked into their favorite coffee shop that they stopped at every day after school for coffee and muffins. It was owned by a an elderly couple

"Hey, kids! What can I get cha?" The elderly man who owned the store asked.

"Hi, Mr. Yorkson, we just want the usual," Lotus said.

"OK, so three ice coffees with caramel and mocha, two french vanilla cappuccino, a white chocolate cappuccino, a brownie fudge shake, and a regular, dark coffee nothing extra, and eight jumbo, blueberry muffins!"

"Sounds right!" Matt laughed.

"How is the Ivory Family?"

"Well, Melody and Jack are moving back here to Roseweed with our niece so that'll be fun!" Halo exclaimed.

"Oh, yes. I love that little girl! She is adorable! She's probably grown up now!"

"She's only around nine," Matt stated

"My granddaughter is around that age!" The man laughed. He handed them their coffee and muffins and they left.

They walked into Halo and Matt's two story house.

"Momma, we're home!" Halo called.

"Oh, kids, hi! Welcome, back! How was school?" Their mother Joy asked. She had short brown hair and large green eyes.

"Good! Got a ton of homework and saw Aiden kick the snot out of Alex Dirkens," Matt said.

"Why?"

"They were fighting over Ici," Halo stated.

"That girl will never learn. I've told your father and Ici that Aiden is bad news! He treats her like a possession more than a human. Makes me sick."

The front door opened and Ici walked in.

"Hey, Ice!" Halo said. Her sister walked by her and was covering her face.

"Ici, are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm freaking fine. Don't worry. Just stay away from me you freaks!" She screamed and ran into her bed room.

"I'll go check on her. You kids can go into the den and work on your homework. Just please don't spill coffee or muffins on the clean carpet."

"We won't, Mom. Thanks!" Matt said.

The teens sat down at the table in the den and pulled out their books.

"Halo, what is the answer to-" Kathryn started to say but was interrupted.

"Kitty, if it is the question you asked me earlier the answer is figure it out yourself!" Halo said annoyed.

"Someone's panties are in a wad," Sebastian joked.

"Shut up Sebby. I'm just stressed."

"Why?"

"I have this huge paper due Tuesday over the history of paint for art class."

"So, you're a smarty pants. You'll get it done in time. How long does it need to be?"

"Six pages, single spaced, ten point font," Halo groaned. She pulled out her laptop and started doing some research.

"On top of that, I have to go to that stupid game tonight and I don't want to be doing homework all weekend. I want to get it all done tonight."

"How much homework do you have?" Terra asked.

"I have the paper about paint, I have three pages of Geography to do, I have to study for a Biology test that is on Monday, I have a huge Spanish test coming up next week sometime, I have about eight sheets of Spanish words I have to translate, and I'm so confused in Geometry and my grade is slipping! Why do they have to add numbers and letters together? Can this weekend get any worse?" She groaned and laid her head on the table.

"We only got one worksheet in Geography. Why do you have three?" Terra asked.

Halo pointed to Kathryn and Henry.

"Oh, ya, you two should really learn to do your own homework or ask one of us to tutor you," Lotus lectured.

The front door opened again and two male voices called, "Mom, we're home!"

The owners of the voices walked into the den.

"Hey, Drew! Hey, Liam!" Lotus said. Liam had spiky, red hair and Drew's hair was shaggy and red with green highlights. The both had green eyes.

"Hey!" Liam replied.

"Doing homework?" Drew asked.

"Ya, so Liam, you talk to Dad yet?" Halo asked.

"Ya, we stopped by the shop after school so I could talk to him. He told me to get my queer ass out of his store," he looked down.

"Aw, it's OK. Dad is just a douche!" Halo said as she wrapped her arms around her older brother.

"Halona-Evelyn, I heard that!" Joy called.

"Sorry Mom!"

"He also told me there is no getting around boarding school. I leave to go to that stupid boarding school next week," Liam sighed.

"But school is in session here! He can't just take you out of this school and drop you off at a year long boarding school!" Kathryn yelled.

"Yes, he can. He is my father. What Daddy says goes."

"That is horse shit!" Lotus growled.

Halo covered her friend's mouth. "Do you want my Mom to kick you out?"

"Sorry."

Around five thirty, Halo looked at the clock. She had been doing her homework and blaring her music.

"Damn," she mumbled. She turned off her stereo. She stood up and changed out of her school uniform. She threw the jacket across the room and tore off her navy tights. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans from her dresser. The shirt was black and had the town name on it in large letters.

She sighed and braided her hair. She grabbed her black Vocaloid jacket and left her bedroom.

She stopped in front of Matt's room. She pounded on the door. "Matt it's almost time to go to the game!"

"OK, I'll be downstairs in a second. I need to kill this zombie!" He called back. She sighed and walked downstairs to the living room. Her twenty year old brother, Chip, was sitting on the couch. He was tall and had short brown brown hair.

"Hey, Chippers!" She smiled.

"Hey, Halo," he sighed.

"You OK?" She sat next to him on the families old, brown couch.

He sighed again, "No, Dad got home and he and Mom started going at it again. I'm really regretting staying here while I go to the community college thirty minutes away. I should have just gotten a dorm."

"But you aren't the reason they fight."

"Ya, but I can't take the fighting. Dad is acting like it's the end of the world. Liam told everyone he was gay and Dad is like, "No son of mine will be a queer!" He's treating Liam like crap," he sighed again.

"Ya, none of us like the way he's treating Liam, but Dad is Dad. We can't do anything about it," she sighed along with him.

"What's with all the sighing?" A voice from behind them asked.

"Hey, Germs!" Halo said happily.

"Don't call me that!" He grumbled.

"Aw, why! Since you're a big, bad, Junior now your little sis can't call you what she has since she could talk?"

"No, she can't," he glared.

"Jeremy, be nice!" Chip said.

"Fine, but little Miss Immature over there started it!" Jeremy said. He was short and skinny. His hair was brown and neatly combed. He was wearing a green shirt and a pair of jeans.

"And you say I'm immature!" Halo scoffed,

"Shut up."

The Halo groaned, "I really don't want to go to the freaking game! Football is so boring! It's cold outside and I have a ton of homework I want to do tonight!"

"Same here," Jeremy agreed.

"If Mom and Dad will let you leave the game early I can give you two a ride home in my car," Chip said.

"That is 'if' Mom and Dad let us," the other two sighed.

* * *

**Well? How do you like the Ocs?  
**

**I'll work on the next part here in a bit.  
**

**Favorite Part? Quote? Oc?**


	4. The Accident Part 2

**Part dos! **

**I do not Total Drama. I however, do owne Total Drama: Abandoned and the characters in this story. **

* * *

Halo and her family were at the football game. She huddled in between Matt and Liam for warmth. The three siblings had a large gray blanket wrapped around them.

"It's so freaking cold!" She whined.

"Come on Aiden!" Their father yelled in a angry tone. He was pissed because they weren't winning the game.

"Roy, calm down. It's just a game," his wife said quietly.

Roy narrowed his green eyes at his wife and then said, "That boy is never going to have a decent career if he can't get into a good college. Football is his free ride. If he plans on marrying my daughter then he better get into an excellent college."

"Roy, Ici and Aiden are never going to get married," Joy said shaking her head.

"How do you know? I like that boy. I'd let him marry her," he scoffed.

"Because she broke up with him today. She caught him cheating on her after school and after she broke up with him, he slapped her. That isn't the kind of man I want my daughter marrying. Plus she's only fifteen," Joy explained.

Roy narrowed his eyes at the football team as they walked off the field for halftime. The cheerleaders stood on the field and started cheering.

Kathryn, Henry, Joe, Lotus, and Terra walked up the bleachers looking for Halo and Matt. They found them sitting on the bottom row with Liam and sat down.

They had changed out of their school uniforms. Kathryn's long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She sat next to Matt.

"Hey, Matt!" She said.

"Hey, Kitty. What's up?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. Did Halo ever get her homework finished?"

"No, I didn't," Halo growled. She grabbed the arms of both of her brothers and pulled them closer to her.

"Cold?" Joe asked.

"No dip, Sherlock!" She spat.

"I can warm you up!" He wiggled his eyebrow.

"I'd rather sleep with hungry polar bears."

"Aw, is Hailey Poo Cranky?" Henry laughed.

"You are dead to me, Henry."

"I was only kidding!" Henry defended.

Halo got up and walked over to her mother.

"Mom, can I go home? I have a ton of homework I need to do tonight!" She asked.

"If you can find a ride you can," Joy replied.

Roy glared at them both, "No, she can't. She can do her homework when she gets home later tonight and she has all weekend."

"No, Dad, I don't have all weekend. If you remember correctly, tomorrow is the day Mom is taking Lotus, Terra, Kathryn, and I shopping," she snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady! Find your own ride home and leave whenever. I don't care."

"Fine!" Halo stomped across the bleachers to where Chip on Jeremy were sitting.

"I want to go home. Can you take me?" She asked.

"Ya, sure. Jeremy just told me he wanted to go," Chip replied.

"I call shot gun!" Jeremy yelled. Halo flipped him off.

"Ouch, don't get your panties bunched up!" Jeremy joked.

"Go fuck a moose!"

They walked out into the parking lot to find Chip's beat up, red, car. They found it and climbed in. Chip was driving, Jeremy was in the passenger seat, and Halo was behind Chip.

"Where did Halo go, Mom?" Matt asked his mother.

"She got mad at your father and left with Chip and Jeremy. She is going home to do homework," Joy replied. She pointed to the empty spot next to her. Roy had left the game. No doubt in her mind to go to the bar to smoke and drink.

"Oh, OK," Matt said. He walked back to Liam and his friends.

"Well? Where is she?" Kathryn asked.

"Going home."

"Oh, that turd! She should have taken me with her!" Liam said.

"Sorry, she is pissed off at Dad," Matt shrugged.

"Isn't she always?" Liam asked.

"With the way he treats you, yes!"

"So, you leave next week for boarding school?" Lotus asked.

"Yup," Liam sighed.

"Where's Drew?" Matt asked.

"Getting me a bottle of pop and some candy," Liam replied.

As if on cue, Drew showed up with a bottle of Pepsi and a Twix in his hands.

"Here, he said tossing his twin the candy and pop.

"Great, you shook it up!"

Joy walked over to the teens. Her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Drew, Matt, Liam, one of you needs to go get Ici. There's been an accident," she said.

"What happened?" Drew asked. His eyes wide.

"Chip got into a bad car accident. Someone called nine-one-one and reported it. The police department just called me. They are sending ambulances and police out there.

Halo groaned and looked at the burning car. She was laying against a tree a ways away. Jeremy had an arm wrapped around her.

"You OK, Hails?" He asked in a raspy breath.

"Chip, is he-" she started to ask. Jeremy gave a shaky nod.

She felt liquid running down her face. She touched it and it was red.

"Are we going to?" She asked.

"I don't know, Sis."

"This is all my fault," she cried.

"No, it isn't. That truck was in the wrong lane and swerving."

"But I'm the one who insisted we leave. Now, Chip is dead and I don't want to die. I'm scared," she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am too, Halo. I am too."

Ici was on the sidelines of the game cheering.

"Hey, Ivory, you shouldn't be down here!" Her couch yelled. She turned around and saw Matt running towards her.

"What?" She snapped.

"We have to leave. Now!" He said grabbing her arm.

She yanked it away and snapped, "Why?"

Chip, Halo, and Jeremy were in a car accident and it's bad.

Ici's eyes widened. "How bad?"

"I'm not sure, but Mom told me to come get you. Mom is trying to get a hold of Dad but he's drunk and not answering. Mom is taking the car and going to the accident and we are supposed to meet her at the hospital. They aren't sure if anyone is OK or not," he explained.

The rest of the cheer squad and a few football players heard Matt and they ran up to him.

"Ivory, what happened?" Aiden asked.

"I need to take Ici."

Aiden grabbed Ici's arm. "She isn't going anywhere until you answer me!"

"Two of our older brothers and our little sister were in a car accident. It's bad. Ici needs to come with me to the hospital. Now let her go," he yelled.

Aiden let go and Matt grabbed her arm and dragged her to his friends.

"Ici, where ya going? Her couch asked.

"Three of my siblings were just in a car crash. I need to go," she said. Her couch nodded and they walked over to Matt's friends.

"OK, get in my car. I'm taking us to the hospital!" Lotus ordered. Everyone did as they were told and she started driving.

"Germs, you doing OK?" Halo asked. His arm was still wrapped around her.

"Ya, I'm OK. Are you?" He asked.

"The left side of my body hurts and I can't feel my shoulder," she started crying.

"Sh, Hails, everything will be OK. I think I hear sirens."

Halo looked up, "And I see them!"

Soon three ambulances, several fire trucks, and several police cars were there. The car was put out and Halo and Jeremy were put into the ambulances. Joy arrived soon after the Em Ts and followed closely behind the ambulance. She still hadn't gotten a hold of her husband.

Halo woke up in a white room with people all around her.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly. Her family rushed to her side.

"Sweet, your in the hospital. You were in a car crash," her mother told her.

Halo widened her eyes, "I remember."

"Thank the Lord you are OK," Joy said. She placed a hand on her daughter's.

Halo sat up quickly and shouted, "Chip, Jeremy, where are they?"

"Halo, sweet heart, lay down!" Her mother ordered. She did as she was told and asked again.

"Chip, is he really dead? I killed him didn't I? It's all my fault!" She started crying.

"Halo, you did not kill your brothers. A drunk driver did."

"Brothers? Jeremy is dead too?"

Joy broke down and started crying, "Yes, they both are. Jeremy died about an hour ago. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and he's sorry for all the fighting you two did."

"What? No! He told me he was gonna be OK!" Halo screamed.

* * *

**Well?Thoughts? Favorite part? Quote? Oc?  
**

**I know there will be at least a third part, maybe a fourth... Not sure.  
**


	5. The Accident Part 3

**I recommend you grab tissues and a stress ball. **

**I do not own Total Drama. All characters here belong to me!  
**

* * *

Matt sat in his English class alone. Normally Halo would sit beside him. It was only the Monday after the accident and his sister was still in the hospital. The news of the accident had spread like wildfire all over the small town. There were different rumors about what had happen.

"Hey, Matt, you OK?" Joe asked.

There red head sighed, "No, I can't stop thinking about Halo."

Joe stretched and placed his arms behind his head, "Man, now you know how I feel!"

"This isn't funny, Joe. Halo could take an unexpected turn for the worst at any moment."

"I know that! I'm just trying to cheer you up! Halo wouldn't want you to be mopy!"

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Matt and Joe stopped at their lockers and walked into the lunch room.

"Yummy, mac and cheese!"Joe smiled. He tried to cheer up his friend. He knew how serious the situation was but if he could help Matt smile again, he was going to.

They got their food and sat down at their table. The girls were already there with Henry and Sebastian.

"Hey, Matt. How ya doing?" Kathryn asked.

Matt picked at his mac and cheese. "Okish, I guess. It isn't the same without her."

"Did you ever find out who the drunk driver was?" Terra asked.

Before Matt could answer someone started crying across the room.

"I miss them so much!" Ici pretended to cry.

"Aw, Ici, everything will be OK. Don't worry, your brothers are in a better place," one of the teachers patted Ici on the shoulder.

Drew and Liam walked up to Matt and his friends and they sat down.

"She is pathetic. She is using this to get attention," he said.

Matt gave his brother a small nod and continued to pick at his lunch.

"I have bad news," Liam said.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Dad says I am still leaving on Thursday and the funeral for Chip and Jeremy is on Saturday," Liam sighed.

Matt narrowed his eyes, "That is horse shit! They were your family too!"

"I know, but lately Dad hasn't really been letting me be family."

"Dad deserves a swift kick to his fucking face!" Matt groaned as he stabbed his fork into his bread.

"Calm down, Matt. Your Dad is a douche. He will always be one," Lotus said.

"She's right. No amount of ass kicking will change Dad," Drew sighed.

Matt pushed his food towards Henry. "You can have it," he mumbled as he placed his head on the table.

"Matt, you need to eat," Liam scolded.

After school Matt, Drew, and Liam drove to the hospital. They walked in and started down the hallway to Halo's room.

They stopped at room one-twenty-three and knocked. Halo's nurse opened the door and gave them a warm smile.

She was a kind woman and had given the family emotional support after the accident. She had long, curly, blond hair and big blue eyes. She was a little heavy and very short. She could make Halo laugh when no one else could.

"Hello, boys! Come on in! I just finished changing your sister's bandages on her face and shoulder," she gave them a warm smile and left.

Halo was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed.

"I like it better when she sleeps peacefully like this than when she is awake," Liam said.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Because when she sleeps in this peaceful state she isn't in pain."

"He's right, but she doesn't sleep peaceful every time," Matt stated.

"Ya, I know. I just want to take all her pain away," Drew sighed.

Halo started to stir and her face scrunched up in pain. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at her brothers.

"Hey, guys! How was school?" She said slowly in a raspy voice.

"Not the same. Ici is milking everything and using it for attention," Drew said.

"That sounds like her. I would have thought she would be a little worried," Halo said again. This time it was slower and she coughed after every word.

"Try not to talk. OK, Sissy?" Matt said.

Halo gave him a small nod and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"OK, I won't talk," she wrote.

"So, how ya feeling?" Liam asked. He sat on her bed and gently rubbed her knee.

"I hurt bad and all I can see is black from my left eye," she answered on the paper.

"What about Vivian? Has she shown up?" Matt asked.

"Ya, during the accident she did. And sometimes when I sleep and she did this morning at breakfast. My hallucinations are the worst they've been for a while,"

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I leave Thursday," Liam said quietly.

Halo glared at the floor with her good eye and viciously wrote, "I hate Dad so much! He pisses me off! He only came to visit me once and that was to tell me everything was my fault! And it is! I fucking hate him and myself!" She threw the paper at the floor and started to cry.

Matt read what she had wrote and said, "It isn't your fault, Sissy! It was that drunk driver. If she hadn't of been drinking, she never would have hit Chip's car. Then she Chip, and Jeremy would be alive and you wouldn't be in the hospital covered in white bandages!"

"The driver died too?" She asked in her raspy voice.

"Yes, and her family is blaming Chip!" Drew seethed through his teeth.

Halo was about to say something when the door flew open and their father walked in. He slammed the door behind him and looked at Liam.

"How dare you! Get the fuck out of my daughter's room and off her bed, you queer!" He yelled into Liam's face. His face was red and anger was radiating off of him. He was drunk and the siblings could tell.

Halo gave Liam's hand a small, weak squeeze and Liam left.

"Dad, what the hell was that for?" Drew yelled.

"That queer is no longer welcomed in my house or around my kids!"

"But he is your kid!"

Halo shook violently as her brother and father screamed at each other. Roy was on one side of her bed and Drew on the other.

Matt clenched his fists and said quietly, "Stop it."

He was ignored and his father and brother kept screaming. Matt left the room and grabbed Halo's nurse. She came back in and saw the horror.

"Both of you stop it! You are doing nothing to help Halo! Get out of the hospital now before I have security escort you!" She ordered.

Drew apologized to Halo, kissed her cheek, and left. Roy stayed in for a second and glared at the nurse.

"You ain't gonna to tell me what ta do!" He said drunkenly.

The nurse grabbed her communicator and said, "I need security in room one-twenty-three."

"This is all yer faults! Jeremy was my favorite kid! You are scum!" He yelled pointing to Halo.

Security walked into the room and dragged the drunk out.

Halo started to cry and her nurse and Matt were at her side instantly. Matt sat beside her on the bed and held her close in a gentle embrace.

"Sissy, it isn't your fault. Dad is the scum bag not you," he whispered.

"Sweet heart, your Daddy is a douche bag. It isn't your fault and you are as far from scum as you can get!" The nurse said.

After a few more minutes of crying the nurse left the siblings alone.

"Matty?" Halo asked quietly.

"Ya, Hails?"

"Why can things change so quickly? Why is God doing this to us?" She asked.

"The world changes, Halo and no one knows why God does what he does. He might be testing our faith or helping us become stronger. I've been praying every night that you'll get better. Praying that things can go back to being somewhat normal and that you'll smile and laughed again."

"You did what?" Joy yelled at her husband. She had been making dinner when Roy walked through the front door and told her about the hospital visit.

"I told ya, already. I saw Halo today and the queer was there. I told him to get out and then told her that she was scum! That's what she gets for killing my sons!"

"I can not believe you! What happened to our daughters being Daddy's Little Girls! You treat all of our kids like shit!" She slammed the spoon into the spaghetti sauce. `

"No, I don't treat Ici or Melody like shit!" Roy screamed back.

"Get out!You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight!"

"Fine! I'll just sleep in the store tonight!" He walked out the front door and slammed it shut.

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? Favorite Part? Quote? Oc?**

**I still need questions form everybody for the next filler. I've added something to the rules. You can have them be from family/friends of contestants.  
**

**I work a lot this week...  
**

**Roasted Garlic Triscuit Crackers and melted Pepperjack Cheese go really good together!  
**

**I plan on doing a bunch of drawings of my Ocs. I am currently working on one of needs to be colored.  
**

**I did one of Dominic, Matt, and Alec. Matt turned out like crap so I cut him out. I got new pens for drawing.  
**

**Um, fun fact time!  
**

**Fun Fact (AkatsukiFreak31): I start my Junior year of high school next week! 3 OH and Jedi Ninja I have played Mario Kart 7. My ex has it. I played it when he and I dated...  
**

**Fun Fact (Halo): When I first created her her hair was black and her name was Hana.  
**

**Fun Fact (Matt): He is based off my friend Alex. Personality not looks.  
**


End file.
